


Parenting Days

by Catfeyrac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, basically this is gonna be pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfeyrac/pseuds/Catfeyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil learn of the joys of raising a child</p>
<p>sequel to School Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the prequel to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3064316/chapters/6649565

Tick, tick, tick, tick.

It was midnight, and the waiting room was empty, save for the two men sitting by the door. The rain was softly pitter-pattering on the roof of the hospital, and the younger one strained to hear anything coming from the other side of the door.   
“Calm down, Dan. Everything will be fine,” one said to the other.  
Dan sighed, “I know, but I can’t help but be a little worried, Phil.”  
Phil leaned over and pecked a kiss onto Dan’s cheek for reassurance.  Dan bit his bottom lip, wishing time could speed up.

Twenty minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room, and Dan almost jumped up.   
“Everything went fine.” She told them with a smile, “Do you want to see him?”  
Dan’s head could have fallen off with the force he nodded with, and Phil grinned as they both stood and followed the nurse. Dan felt his nerves rising higher and higher with each step. _Was he ready for this?_  
She brought them into a room with a lone bed, which held an exhausted woman holding a bundle of blankets. Dan’s breath hitched when she smiled and offered the bundle to him. Slowly, he walked over to her. She sat up a little more and carefully put the baby in Dan’s arms. _This was it. Dan was a father._  
He looked down at the baby. It was a beautiful boy. He already had tufts of brown hair, the same color of Dan’s own. The baby’s cheeks were chubby and round, and looked soft. Dan felt tears well up in his eyes when Phil came up behind him to see.   
“Hello Dil! I’m Phil, and I’m going to be your favorite dad,” Phil said, giggling when Dan protested weakly.   
Dil’s eyes opened to reveal his green eyes, and he stared up at the two before a smile came onto his face. Dan didn’t care that he was crying, and Phil put his arm around Dan’s waist, laughing breathily. Dil’s arms started waving around, trying to grab Dan’s shirt. Phil offered his finger, and Dil’s tiny hand clasped onto it.   
“Thank you,” Dan said shakily to the woman who had delivered their child, “For going through all of that for him.”  
“I think the nine months of eating chocolate was worth it. I just hope you take good care of him,” she replied with a smile.  
Dan could only nod, as he looked back down at Dil’s smiling face and choked up.

The next morning, they took Dil from the woman, who they’d learned was named Abigail, to let her rest. They sat on the other side of the room, taking turns holding Dil and cooing at him softly to hear him laugh. Louise was coming with Darcy to meet the new baby.   
“I guess I should call Troye at some point, shouldn’t I?” Dan said to Phil.   
“He did want updates. I think he’s feeling a little guilty for not being here.” Phil replied as he tickled Dil’s cheeks.   
“Well, we don’t expect him to come all the way from Australia just to see Dil. I can try Face-timing him.” Dan said, handing Dil to Phil before pulling out his phone.  
At the last ring, Troye picked up.   
“Dan! You interrupted my movie marathon.” He pouted as he appeared on Dan’s phone screen.   
“Well, if you don’t want to see Dil…” Dan said slowly.   
“Wait WHAT?! You didn’t tell me!” Troye shouted, jumping up from his couch.   
Dan flipped the camera to the back camera, aiming it to Phil and Dil.   
“Hi Troye! This is my baby. Well, Dan’s too.” Phil said.   
“Oh my god, he’s so cute and squishy, I want to squish his face,” Troye cooed.   
“Say hi, Dil!” Phil said, picking up Dil’s arm and waving it to Dan’s phone. “Hello Troye!” he said in a high pitched voice as Dil giggled, shoving his other hand into his mouth.  
Troye dramatically collapsed onto his couch again. “I’m dead. That is so cute.”  
There was a knock on the door, and the nurse walked in. “You have a couple of visitors.”  
Darcy walked in first, running over to Dan and hugging his leg. Louise smiled as she walked in.   
“HI LOUISE!” Troye shouted from Dan’s phone.   
“Hi Troye! How’s Tyler- oh my god look at the baby!” she shouted back, interrupting herself when she saw Dil. Darcy was staring at Dil in interest, and he was doing the same to her.   
“Darcy, this is Dil. He’s their baby,” Louise explained.   
“Hello Dil, I’m Darcy,” the curly-haired five year old said with seriousness. “Can we be friends?”  
Dil made strange but cute cooing noises in response. Dan couldn’t help but smile, and it seemed like nobody else could either.   
“Oh, Troye, I was asking how you and Tyler were,” Louise said after a moment.   
“Oh, fine. He’s having a grand ol’ time at college with Korey. And then I’m just kinda sitting on the other side of the world, on Tumblr in my onesie all day.”  
Dan laughed, noticing that Troye was currently wearing his blue polka dot onesie.   
“I have been working on some stuff that I’m not even telling you guys though. And I’m not for a while, so don’t even think about asking. It’s a surprise!”   
“So when can you tell us?” Dan asked, flipping the camera back to him.  
Troye shrugged, “Probably in a couple weeks. My subscribers won’t know for a month or two.”  
Dil took his hand from his mouth and waved it at Dan, upset that he was no longer the center of attention. Dan giggled and offered his hand to Dil, which somewhat appeased him.   
“I think I need to go coddle my baby now, but I’ll call you later if you want?” Dan suggested.   
“As long as you don’t forget time zones exist, and call at 4 in the morning,” Troye said with a grin.   
Dan ended the call then took Dil again, cradling him in his arms with a smile. Dil laughed, grabbing Dan’s finger and waving it around. Dan looked up to see Phil smiling softly at him. Darcy was still staring at Dil as though he was an alien, and Louise smiled at them.   
“When can you take him home?” she asked.   
“In a couple weeks,” Phil replied, “Then Dan will be doing this all day for the rest of time.”  
“Shut up,” Dan said, giggling at Phil.  
As Dan stared back down at Dil, he thought his heart might explode, for the tenth time that day alone.   
“We’re going to take good care of you, Dil. We love you,” he whispered, a quiet promise.


	2. Coming Home

This was it. This was the day they’d bring Dil home, and Dan was a nervous wreck.   
“But what if the noises outside are too loud? The sirens go off all the time, what if they scare him? Did we leave anything dangerous lying around?”  
Phil rolled his eyes and put his arm around Dan’s shoulders, ignoring the fact that Dan had grown an inch taller than him over the years.   
“Stop worrying, if anything, we deal with it when we get there,” Phil reassured.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t have come to London. Would he have been better off in Manchester?” Dan fretted.   
“It doesn’t matter now. I mean, we’ve already lived here for two years.”  
Before Dan could think of any other senseless worries, the nurse came in, followed by Abigail, who was holding Dil. She smiled tearfully as she past him to Phil.   
“I’m going to miss the little guy,” she confessed.   
“We’ll send pictures every so often, so you can see how he’s doing. You’re welcome to visit too, it’s the least we can do to thank you,” Dan offered.   
“Thank you. Bye bye, Dil. I hope your daddies take the best care of you.”  
“We will,” Dan said with a soft smile as he looked back down at Dil, who was waking up and grabbing onto Phil’s T-shirt.

Dil fell back asleep during their taxi ride home, drooling onto his hand. Dan couldn’t help the smile that graced his face when he looked at him.   
“He really likes his hand, doesn’t he?” Phil laughed.   
“Yeah…” Dan sighed. “We’re parents, Phil.”  
“I know,” Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. “Now if only we could be married.”  
Dan looked away, the smile fading away. “Well, I heard that they are working on making it legal.”  
“Maybe sometime soon. But first, we need to figure out how this whole parenting thing works.”

As Dan opened the door to their apartment, he immediately scoped out the entire room, making sure there was nothing anywhere that could potentially harm his baby.   
“Dan, calm down. He’s only two weeks old; he’s not running around the house yet.” Phil said in an exasperated tone as he walked inside with Dil.   
Dan rolled his eyes, continuing to make sure _just in case_. When he looked in the living room, he noticed a stack of boxes on the couch that certainly hadn’t been there this morning. There were at least ten, from little to bigger than Dil, all wrapped. He also noticed the few that were in bags. Phil laughed when he walked in.   
“What’s this?” he asked.   
“I dunno, maybe Louise brought them over without telling us?” Dan answered, reading the tags on them.   
There were some from Louise, but also from Zoe, Alfie, Tyler, and Troye. One was “Tu Dil, Frum Darcee”, which made Dan giggle when he read it. Phil sat in Dan’s sofa crease with Dil as Dan continued looking through them.   
“You know, this is why you are supposed to have a baby shower.”  
Dan jumped from the sudden third voice, clutching his heart when Troye laughed, coming from the hallway, followed by Tyler.   
“Jesus Christ, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?! And how did you get in our apartment?!” Dan yelled in a quiet enough voice to not wake Dil up again as he went over and smacked the back of Troye’s head before hugging him.  
Troye laughed, “Louise lent us her key. Tyler has a week off of school, so we decided to meet up. And where else but London, meaning we could also see you guys again, plus see the baby.”  
“By the way, the scaring you thing was all Troye’s idea,” Tyler said, pushing Troye under the figurative bus.   
“Whatever. Anyways, go on, open the gifts!” Troye said, gesturing wildly at the stack before sitting by Phil and cooing at Dil. “Hello Dil, it’s your Uncle Troye!”  
From the giggly laugh that emerged from Phil’s arms, Dil had woken up. Dan picked up the one from Troye, guessing that would be the first one Troye wanted him to open. He ripped the wrapping paper off to find a plain white onesie with writing on it. Dan covered his face with his hand, sighing when he read it. Troye grinned, and Tyler tried very hard not to laugh.   
“Do you like it?” Troye asked mischievously.   
“What does it say?” Phil asked.   
“My uncle is a god, you must bow before him.” Dan deadpanned, sighing again.   
“What?” Phil laughed, making Dil giggle as well.   
“Okay I’ve literally been here for like two minutes, and this is already the happiest baby I’ve ever met.” Tyler stated.   
“Yeah, when he cries, it’s only for a minute until you tickle him or something.” Phil explained as Dan got the next present.  
He decided on the one from Darcy, and he took the tissue paper out of the bag, decorated with Frozen stickers, to find a little stuffed alpaca. Dan couldn’t help the “aww” as he squeezed it. It was soft and plushy. He waved it in front of Dil, to see how he felt about it. Dil shrieked with joy, grabbing it and waving it around.   
“Do you think Louise told her to get that for him, because she knew you would love it?” Phil suggested with a huge grin on his face.   
“Probably, and I do.”

Twenty minutes later, Dil had ten new outfits from Zoe and Louise each, two new stuffed animals from Alfie and Tyler, and a huge playset as a combined gift from all of them. Dil was happily switching from the bear to the llama to the squid that Tyler had gotten him as a cute but random gift. All three were graciously drooled on within five minutes.   
“We should go so we can get a little sightseeing in before dinner,” Troye said after five minutes of watching the cycle. “Plus to let you guys get settled in.”  
“Okay, but we should do something before you leave for Australia and America again.” Dan said.   
“We will, maybe Louise can come if she’s not busy.”  
Dan nodded in agreement, “Have a good night.”

After they left, Dan decided to order out; calling to get Chinese delivered as Phil bottle-fed Dil. Dil fell asleep again shortly after that, so they put him in his crib to sleep. As Dan tucked him in, he felt his eyes get blurry and wet, a smile on his face.   
“I’m so ridiculous,” Dan said softly, “I’m just going to be crying anytime Dil does anything.”  
Phil laughed softly and nuzzled his head into the back of Dan’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist. They both stared at Dil, who was sleeping soundly, surrounded by his new ragtag team of animal friends, falling into a comfortable silence.   
“I think we’ll be fine,” Phil said.  
For the first time, Dan truly and wholeheartedly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the onesie mentioned... yea that is actually a thing.   
> http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/416q7OJY9cL._SX342_.jpg  
> amazing

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the title of this chapter is the same title of the first chapter to the prequel (maybe someone noticed and had feels hopefully)


End file.
